


One Day

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Young Love, fluffy af, shawns back from tour, shawns so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: You and Shawn go to a dance class when he gets back from tour, where he realises just how much he loves you





	One Day

The night was young and so were you; your fingers intertwined, toes touching and noses bumping as you gently swayed to the soft beat. He made yet another comment about one of the couples around you, a subtle laugh roaring through your chest and you threw your head back. Anyone from afar would see you were in love - just two teens trying to find their place in the world. **  
**

You couldn’t hold back the giggles any longer, pulling your hands out of Shawn’s grasp and smacking his chest playfully and he grinned down at you like a love struck puppy. You earned small snickers from the other couples around you, your teacher silently scolding you with a stern look and you pursed her lips, biting back a laugh before shoving your  face into Shawns hard chest.

He chuckled against you. “Okay, well done everyone. See you next week!” The instructor clapped her hands, the thickness of her Italian accent sounding through the ears of the students as the music stopped and everyone dispersed back to the benches.

Shawn had his arm draped over your shoulder, yours around his waist as you joined the others. Sitting on the bench, you slowly put your shoes back on, Shawn gently rubbing your shoulders as you took a sip of your bottled water. This caught the attention of the other couples.

“So, when’s the big day?” A brunette asked, her voice soft and gentle. It reminded you of your mother. Shawn’s head snapped up, his hands stilling on your shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the couples that now stared at you both. “T-the big day? I don’t…” Shawn trailed off, shaking his head in confusion and you furrowed your eyebrows, jaw dropping in realisation.

“Oh, no. We… we’re not engaged.” You corrected the brunette with a soft giggle. Shawn chuckled in realisation, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and sitting at the edge of the bench. “Oh? But your ring?” The same brunette asked, eyes and finger darting to the subtle ring that adored your engagement finger.

You gazed down at it with a smile, Shawn intertwining your fingers before he spoke up. “It’s a promise ring. I got it for her on her 18th birthday.” Shawn explained, his voice dripping sweetness as he pressed a caring kiss to your temple. The young couples smiled and cooed. “18? So, how old are you two?” A blonde piped up, her and her fiancé gently rubbing the baby swell of her stomach.

“21 and 23.” You answered, pointing to yourself first, and then to Shawn. The studio was quick to fill with ‘oohh's’ from the other couples and Shawn let out a soft chuckle. “You’re so young! How long have you been together?” The same blonde spoke again, Shawns cheeks blushing a pink hue before he cleared his throat. “Around three years now.” The other couples awed, your cheeks now blushing darker than Shawns.

“That’s so sweet. How’d you meet?” Another asked, Shawn chuckling with a sweet smile. “Childhood friends, known each other since we were around seven.” He answered bashfully, his arm falling from your shoulder and wrapping around your waist, drawing gentle circles against the thin fabric that separated your skin.

“So if you’re not engaged or anything, what are you doing here? I mean, usually you just get engaged couples coming in, you know?” Another had asked while you got your things together. “I just got back from tour, so we’re making the most of our time together before I have to go back again?” Shawn explained briefly.

He’d been away for six months, which meant six months of FaceTime and late night texts. He was only back for two months, and both of you wanted to make the most of it, doing all the stupid clichè couple things.

The redhead gasped. “That’s right! You’re Shawn Mendes! My niece loves you! Would it be weird if I asked to get a photo?” The woman asked wearily, making Shawn chuckle. He shook his head. “Not at all. I can do a video for you too, if you like?” Shawn suggested, to which the redhead nodded frantically with a wide smile, ushering him across the room so he could do so.

You smiled to yourself, watching as Shawn smiled into the camera, waving his hand and blowing kisses. You was interrupted when the blonde from earlier took Shawn’s seat beside you, asking about your relationship and how you ever cope with being alone for so long.

Shawn returned the phone to the redhead, laughing at something her niece had done before he whipped his head round to find your hands gently cradling the blondes swollen stomach, a smile on your face as the baby kicked against your hand. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of your happiness. The redhead seemed to notice too.

“She’s cute.” She noted, Shawn only grinning, never taking his eyes off his girl. “Are you kidding? She gorgeous! Everything I could ever ask for.” He mumbled, eyes soft and full of love and adoration. He couldn’t take his gaze off you as he watched you smile at the baby scan photos the blonde showed you.

“When are you gonna put a ring on it?” She pondered with a knowing smile. Shawn grinned to himself, looking down at his shoes. “Maybe in a few years. I know she wants a baby before marriage.” Shawn replied with a soft smile and the redhead chuckled.

“Better get to it then. Looks like she’s got baby fever.” She chuckled and Shawn turned to you again. You had a had a glowing smile on your lips, eyes crinkling from the happiness and he could practically hear your silent squeals from where he was. He grinned at you as he caught your gaze and you offered a big smile and a small wave.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” He replied, more to himself as the redhead wandered off. And it was in that moment, Shawn realised he wanted nothing more than for you to have his children, and become his wife. And so, the proposal planning began - along with baby names.


End file.
